bunheadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paradise Dance Academy
Paradise Dance Academy is a dance academy located in Paradise California behind Michelle's house. Fanny Flowers works as an instructor and owner. The dance academy focuses on primarily Ballet, however they have recently opened up new classes. After Michelle's macing incident, the studio closed down for awhile and used as a storage center. It later was re-opened and is operating. Known Students *Boo Jordon - Advanced ballet *Melanie Segal - Advanced ballet *Ginny Thompson - Advanced ballet *Sasha Torres - Advanced ballet (kicked out in[[ Blank Up, It's Time| Blank Up, It's Time]], rejoins in A Nutcracker in Paradise) *Carl - Advanced ballet *Jordan - Advanced ballet, possible teacher *Matisse - Advanced ballet *RaJahnae - Advanced ballet *Sam - Tap Classes *Cozette - Advanced ballet (joins in Channing Tatum Is a Fine Actor) *Edgar- Advanced Ballet and Possibly mens class Former Students *'' Carl - Advanced Ballet (Left sometime between[[ A Nutcracker in Paradise| ''A Nutcracker in Paradise]] and You Wanna See Something?) Staff Confirmed *Fanny Flowers - Owner and head instructor *Michelle Simms - Instructor Uncomfirmed *Jordan - Instructor (in two episodes, unknown if he was simply subbing for Fanny or is now an official instructor) Classes *'Ballet '- Started before Pilot . The primary class of the school. So far, a child class and an advanced class have only been shown but Fanny instructed over 30 ballet classes a week before Michelle started working. Michelle has been seen to teach the child class while Fanny primarily teached advanced, with Michelle teaching on occasions and taking over for Fanny. *'Tap '- Started before What's Your Damage, Heather?. Michelle teaches this class. *'Zumba' - Started before What's Your Damage, Heather? *'Jazzercise' - Started before What's Your Damage, Heather? *'Swing Class '- Started before What's Your Damage, Heather? *'Hip-hop line dancing '- Started before What's Your Damage, Heather?. They were orginally two classes (Hip-hop and line dancing) but they were under booked so Boo combined them *'Cardio Strip-tease' - Started before The Movie Truck. Performances *Memorial performance - Group performance (For Fanny) *Paper or Plastic - Group performance (Money for Nothing) *Istanbul (Not Constantinople) - Sasha and unnamed girls trio (The Movie Truck ) *Firebird - RaJahnae solo (Blank Up, It's Time ) *On The Town - Matisse, unnamed girl, and unnamed boy trio (Blank Up, It's Time) *Astair-Rogers dance - Boo Jordan and Carl duet, formally Sasha and Jordan (Blank Up, It's Time) *The Nutcracker - Group performance (A Nutcracker in Paradise) *It's Time to Dance! - Group performance (You Wanna See Something?) *Untitled Cozette Solo (Channing Tatum Is a Fine Actor) *Untitiles Cozette Solo (I'll Be Your Meyer Lansky) *You Sailor - Sasha, Melanie, Ginny, and Paradise Dance Academy girls (I'll Be Your Meyer Lansky) *I Predict - Paradise Dance Academy (It's Not a Mint) Show Season * The Grand Opening of the Paradise Gourmet Foods Store * The Regional Mall Tour * The Strawberry festival * The Ventura County Arts Fair * The Nutcracker Fanny's rules Fanny has several rules for her advanced dancers. They must be followed at all times or the dancers risk consequences. An example of this is in "Blank Up, It's Time" when Sasha tanned and her role as Ginger Rogers was given to Boo. Here are some of the expressed rules in "What's Your Damage, Heather? ": *Students cannot be late to class * Students must have their hair up in a bun *No fried food *No high heels *No heavy purses *No eating after sundown *Avoid direct sunlight *No contact sports *No walking on sand *No swimming in the ocean *No bounce, either double bra or tape *Reading, swimming and piano lessons are all fine Trivia *They have hosted the Jofrrey Summer Program auditions for 12 years. *75 students attend. *Only around 9 students pay for tuition. *Summer is their performance season *They perform the nutcracker in August in order to get costumes 1/2 off. *Fanny instructs over 30 ballet classes a week. *Fanny's students are given notes that lets them skip physical sports in order to protect their dance careers. Category:Location Category:Bunheads